Surprise Game
by h1lovecupcakes
Summary: When Reborn finds out that Tsuna isn't just a student for him, he puts a distance between. But what is going to happen when Tsuna decides that its time to make some moves? Main:R27, Allx27
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_I hope you like it guys, it is my first fanfiction so go easy on me okay? :3_

* * *

It was a very normal morning at first. Reborn, being the hitman he is, woke up very early. He sit on his bed and glanced around the room. After that much time in his student's room, having a room for himself still felt a little weird. He arched his long arms and fingers like a cat and stood up. It was being almost 5 months since Verde found a way to age them up fast enough and get them their real age in a week. After then, he was gone for 4 months, making up the time for being a baby. Now, being on his own body after that much time, he had so much powerful needs considering the baby days. And with a certain someone around it wasn't easy to keep himself under control.

The thing that bothered him was what he had done at a starry night. It was just a usual trip to his students bed, to check he was okay, had no wounds for tomorrows torture. Being a baby had its benefits, he just simply jumped and landed on between the brunette's face and the wall. The thing happened at then. He was feeling a little weird around the kid lately but couldn't figure out what actually was happening to him. So when he came across with the cutest face on the earth, it was a little bit shocking for him.

The brunette was sleeping peacefully, plump lips slightly parted, exposing the pink tongue inside. Eyes closed and beautiful and long eyelashes touching the chubby cheeks. He was beautiful. So cute. It was out of character for the baby to think like that but the thing much worse than that was the fact that he found himself kissing those lips. Just a touch at first but when he felt warm lips against his own, he couldn't resist and pressed with much more power. Wanting nothing more than to taste those lips, trying so hard to not to use his tongue. But being the hitman, he took control over his feelings and get back from the teen. At the following days, he put a distance between himself and his charge. He knew it wasn't the brunette's fault, but he couldn't forget about the warmness and it wasn't good when they were close enough to touch again.

So yeah, it was a very good 4 months for him, some distance between them and being able to fulfill his desires was awesome. And when he came back, he was expecting to find the brunette like before, waiting for Reborn, still at the same distance he left. He wanted to give him a good fear when he came back. One night, he sneaked inside the teen's room, expecting to find him snoring. But he couldn't even find the brunette on his bed. So he went back and came from the door, a little pissed that he couldn't do what he wanted. When Nana took him in, they sat at the kitchen, all children trying their best to not to sleep, but not being able to. After a few hours, when they started to snooze, Nana took them to their rooms.

It was than the brunette came, one arm around his right-hand's neck, his rain guardian hugging his waist for support but they all laughing historically. It turned out that they were at Enma's place, "as usual" having a party. That was the first time Reborn felt that he might have done a mistake, when Tsuna just examined him for a minute and asking "So you are back, huh?" while not even bothering to look him in the eye.

Since then, they had this coldness between them, Tsuna not even bothering to look him in the eye, no matter what happens. Reborn tried for it really hard, but he couldn't get teens full attention. He wasn't even able to see the teen as much as he used to, when he tries to create extra time with him, just to be able to figure out what is going on, Tsuna always came up with an excuse. And those were the stuff Reborn couldn't say not important, like "having a meeting with the family" or simply "homeworks which he needed to do alone to see how much he can do on his own"

Long story short, at the morning, last thing Reborn expected to see was his student who was in the kitchen, making some coffee. He couldn't keep away the curiosity from his voice.

- You are early today.

Tsuna turned back to see the hitman, which he knew was there since for at least 5 mins, feeling his eyes on him.

- Yeah. Morning.

- Morning.

- Wanna some coffee? Or I can make some espresso for you?

- Make espresso.

For a while, everything was normal, talking about this and that, Reborn sitting at the table while he waited for the brunette to make him espresso. When it was done, they sat quietly for a while, drinking. Reborn's eyes never leaving the brunette, while he kept not looking him in the eye.

It was then it started. Tsuna finished his coffee as fast as he can, and put the cup aside. Then he started staring at Reborn. His eyes never leaving hitman, nearly never even blinking, he just stared, to his clothes, to his hat, to this and that but never the eyes. After a while Reborn couldn't keep it to himself anymore.

- What's wrong with you? I thought you didn't want to see me, why you kept staring?

A minute passed. Then Tsuna stood up, going slowly towards Reborn. He leaned to him and put his hands either sides of the older man's cheeks. Then he stared directly at his eyes, not like a lazy look, which is how he was examining, but a strong, determined look. So many feeling were in those big brown eyes that kept stared into the pitch black ones. Then he suddenly leaned to Reborn's ear.

- Who knows?

While Reborn sat there like an idiot, Tsuna just left, without even bothering to look back. That was how their little surprise game started, and with each they had passed, the game become less about surprises but more about desires.

* * *

_If at least 10 people like it enough to review, then i will post the next chapter!_

_I changed it to M! Hope it will be good enough for you guys ^w^  
_

_And the next chapter is ready, it hits 10, and here comes a new chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I wasn't going to post another chapter but i wrote it and it became painfull to wait for the reviews, so i am sending the next chapter. But I am not sure if you guys actually like it though.._

_Thanks for the people who bothered to send rewievs, you guys are awesome and the best! ^w^ You made me so so happy! This chapter is for you!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What you should do**

To tell that Tsuna was shocked would be a lot underestimating the situation he is in. 5 mins ago everything was just like he planned. This morning, it was nearly the time he had to wake up for school, but he kept acting like he is asleep.

Now, it was usual for him to sleep until the last minute he had to leave, but after Reborn left for his so called "businesses" he started to have hard times in the morning. At first he kept his usual behavior, sleeping very late, but since Reborn wasn't around he overslept so many times. And waking up by his mother, figuring out that he is late for school didn't help him to forget the fact that Reborn was gone.

Tsuna was a teen with usual desires but he was stubborn to the last point, so he kept denying that the man in his dreams wasn't Reborn. He didn't love Reborn. He was just a teacher. But even the thought made him feel stupid. Even without his super-intuition, he knew that this wasn't true. But his stubbornness forced him to say no, until one last point.

It was after everything started to settle down but way before the break of arcobaleno curse. He started to figure out that he was way too close with his tutor, and his violent behavior was okay for him since he can't even remember, he knew that it was all for him to be get better. And then he noticed that every single time Bianchi hugged or called lovely things to Reborn, he was so jealous that after some point his guardians started asking him what was wrong. After he kept thinking about it for nearly a sleepless-week, he gave up and accepted his love for his tutor. But at first, it was nothing but an innocent love, just smiles when he saw his baby-tutor. But when the curse got broken, everything changed. Reborn was around only for 3 days in his adult body but it was enough for the teen.

His tutors new Spartan body was so attractive that he gave up trying to not to look at some point. His voice wasn't high-pitched anymore. It was now deep, husky and deathly sexy. His eyes weren't big and childish anymore, they were impossible black and had long eyelashes which make them look more powerful.

Just like expected his innocent love become something much more, he kept thinking about Reborn and after a while the man was in his dreams. So yeah one moment he was in Reborn's strong, tanned arms, screaming his name and the next moment he gets hit by the reality of his big love is long gone. After a while, young boss had it enough. And started developing a new habit, waking up early. It was much better for the fact that he kept telling himself "Even if he was here, I would still be awake without him forcing me." This habit of his got so worse that even if he was impossibly tired, he kept waking up. There were times he woke up and went to his storm guardian's house just to be able to sleep again. It was so bad that each one of his guardians gave him a separate key to their houses, even Kyoya.

Long story short, out of his new habits, he was awake but to be able to receive his goal, he kept pretending he is still asleep. After 1 minute passed his normal waking up time, Reborn came. Just like usual, there was no sound until his tutor put a gun in his head.

- Rise and shine, Dame-Tsuna.

His voice was something he was yearning so much, that if he wasn't prepared for it he would moan on the spot.

- Mmm...Five more mins Kyoya..

He nearly snickered when he noticed the hitman's stop. Reborn definitely wasn't expecting that. But unfortunately for him, Reborn got back to life real quick and a shot was fired right next to his face. Teen jumped with shock and turned back to face with his tutor, after then he started acting.

- Reborn! Oh I..um..Well..I thought I was at Kyoya's place again, sorry. What time is it? Am I late, or do I have the time to have breakfast?

While he kept talking he got out of the bed and started taking off his clothes while "searching for new ones". He was having so much fun at the moment, because he could feel how irritated was the hitman. He knew he didn't like being treated as a normal person by Tsuna, he liked getting reactions from him just for himself. And the first thing he gets to hear from his student's mouth was another man's name. It wasn't a perfect morning. He was expecting the teen to get back to his cold behavior, but he was surprised by the way he acts,again. Just like the morning before.

- No. You have time. What the hell were you doing in his place? And since when "Hibari-san" is "Kyoya" for you?

The irritation was so thick in his voice that even a child could sense it.

- Oh! That! *laugh* Well, after you were gone, so many things happened between us. Long story short, I sometimes stay at his place. And about the name, I thought one day we will be living at Italy, I can't keep talking with "-san" or stuff like that. And Kyoya let me call him by his first name so that's all.

Reborn wasn't expecting an answer like this, it was too good. He was starting to feel something was going on with the teen, it wasn't just with the hitman, but with his guardians too. He was about to ask while Tsuna interrupted.

- That was rude, you know. But I guess you are not available for the other options.

- What?

- The shot. You can't wake people up like this, it is rude. But I don't think you can do better than that.

- Oh really? What was better than that? Should I came with two guns for you? Maybe a bomb?

A dark smirk was on hitman's lips now, he didn't liked the way teen talks. Usually, when Tsuna talked with him, he was the one who had a voice like giving a lecture, not Tsuna.

- Don't be stupid.

Tsuna rolled his eyes and got very very close to the hitman, who were leaning the wall next to the door. And suddenly, kissed him on the cheek.

_- _See? This is what you should do.

Hitman stared at the teen for a while with a big shock he nearly managed to not to show on his face. On the other hand, the teen had something in his eyes, which was the pleasure of being able to do everything he planned. But there was a little confusion too. He was expecting the hitman be in a utter shock, while his inner voice tells him he is in shock, the hitman showed no emotion. With one last move, he turned to leave the hitman in the room and go to the bathroom. When he reached to the doorknob a strong hand with long fingers grabbed his waist with an iron-strong grip.

- That's not how you should kiss someone.

While Tsuna was trying to think a smart-ass answer, the older male pushed him against the door, pitch black eyes piercing into caramel orbs. Tsuna felt weak under his gaze. Then a pair of hard but warm lips was on his own. He was so shocked to do anything until Reborn angrily bite his lips. He gasped in pain, while the other one took advantage of this and pushed his tongue inside. Tsuna was starting to tremble between the hitman and the door. When Reborn started sucking on his tongue, he tried to push him away. Reborn was irritated enough, so he didn't waste a second to capture teen's both hands with his one hand and put them above his head. His other hand was on Tsuna's neck, forcing him to not to turn away his face. When he deepened the kiss, Tsuna started moaning, and whimpering. After a while, Tsuna couldn't take it anymore and nearly collapsed before Reborn pushed his body towards him, until there was just their clothes between them. He freed his hand from Tsuna's hands and put it into his soft caramel locks. Turning his head with a pull of his hair to be able to get more and more of that sweet taste from the cute brunette, while the other was trying his best and failing so hard to suppress his moans. When he finally broke the kiss, they were both panting. Tsuna was in a dark red to even his ears' tips. His hand never leaving, while he stroked the teen's jawline with his thumb, he leaned so close to teen that his lips were brushing his ears.

- This is what you should do.

Tsuna was already a mess with the rich scent of Reborn, espresso,cigarette and a little cinnamon. This is why hearing his deep voice right next to his hear was the last thing he could stand. He moaned and let himself fall completely when Reborn pulled back. He was standing above the whimpering teen at his feet, the knowledge of he is the one who created this mess forcing a predatory smirk on his lips, chuckles escaping from his mouth.

- Don't be late. Breakfast is ready.

And with that, he left Tsuna on the floor, wondering what happened to his little plan in complete shock.

* * *

_Hope you like it! Please review what you think, what you want about, so I can write according to them. _

_With so much love! _

_~Eliza_


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my God! While I was trying to update, I almost deleted the story accidently. That was scary!

Thanks everybody! For the reviews and follows and favs! Many things are not okay this days, so you guys make me smile! Thanks a lot!

Here is Chapter 3, I hope you will like it.

And by the way, if you message me or review the stuff/person/place/etc you would like to see, i will try my best and write it for you!

N_: Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Try me**

After a very uncomfortable breakfast with a red-face and a Spartan (torturer) tutor, Tsuna nearly ran away from home. He dragged his guardians with him and kept running until they were halfway to school.

- Boss *pant* Are you okay?

- Yes Ha*pant*Hayato, why wouldn't I?

- Well*pant* Tsuna, we nearly ran away *pant* from your place, right Hayato?

- Shut up Baseball-Freak. But *pant* seriously Boss, what is *pant* wrong with you?

- I *pant* just wanted to have some *pant* practice, since I overslept today.

- Okay *pant* If you say so.

The silver haired teen glanced to the black haired one. They both knew something was wrong, but they also knew from their experiences, it wasn't a good choice to piss of the young boss in the morning.

They started walking to the school slowly. Talking about this and that until they noticed someone calling for Tsuna.

- Tsuna-saaan!

- And th- Oh, morning Haru

Haru reached to the young boss who had a warm smile on his lips now.

- Morniing! What are you guys doing?

- None of your business, woman.

- Shut up Octopus Head, no one is talking with you.

Before Hayato even tried to reach for his bombs, Tsuna interrupted.

- We are going to school. How about you Haru? It's so unlikely to see you late.

- Oh Haru tried new recipes last night, so I was a little bit too tired to wake up early *smile*

- I see. I bet you done well.

While Tsuna kept talking sweetly to Haru, Hayato was glaring at her and even though he had a smile, if you looked closely, you could see that Takeshi was also pissed. Unfortunately, Haru didn't seem to notice that, she was so busy looking at Tsuna, who had an angelic smile and a sweet voice which melted her at the spot. That's why it was very depressing for her when her angel's guardians took him away while saying "We are late!"

After Haru had gotten out of the hearing distance, they slowed down again.

- Seriously guys, that was rude.

- No it wasn't.

- Yeah, for this time, baseball-freak is right. We don't like to share you. How fast everybody gets this, that better.

- Come on guys! This is Haru we are talking about!

- Haru or not. It is already difficult for us that we have to share you with 5 more people other than ourselves, Tsuna.

- Exactly. Because you had to have 6 guardians, right boss? I would be enough you know.

- *Sigh* You can't keep me away from everybody for the rest of our lives. We already talked about this.

- Yeah but just like how Skylark said at that time, we can try.

BANG.

- Am I the "Skylark", you herbivore?

With the sound of metal crushing metal, everybody jumped in fear besides Tsuna. Unlike his so "possessive" guardians, he had noticed that they were at school, and he also noticed that Kyoya was waiting for them.

- Morning Kyoya.

- Morning Omnivore.

- Oi! You stupid Skylark! Why the hell you hit the freaking door with that stick of yours?!

BANG.

- GOD DAMN STOP IT YOU BASTARD IT IS ANNOYINGLY LOUD!

Kyoya was about to hit the door one more time, until Tsuna decided to step in.

- Guys, enough. And for the millionth time Hayato, they are not "sticks" they are "tonfas". And Kyoya, please stop hitting the door, it IS annoying.

Nobody said anything to that, but they did as they had been told. When Reborn was gone, they had done conservations like this very often. And apparently, not listen to your boss or trying to "bite him to death" wasn't a good choice. After many hours in the infirmary it became crystal clear for them.

- Let's get inside, it's almost time for the bell.

- Wait.

Kyoya got closer to Tsuna, who was looking at him with a cute confusion in his bright caramel orbs. Kyoya smiled at that a little bit and started to fix his (boss's) omnivore's uniform. Even after that much time, Kyoya still kept saying that cute, angel-looking brunette wasn't his boss, but everybody knew that he already accepted it.

- Seriously, don't you ever, ever look in the mirror? And you two, how could you let him walk around like this? He doesn't have one piece of correctly-wore uniform.

While guardians kept talking about how they didn't have time and even like this their boss was still the best, one certain hitman was watching them with a very angry look.

After "the surprise" at the morning, Reborn decided to play nice and "let the brat have some air". After they left, he waited for 5 mins, and started walking towards the brunette's school. His plan was watching him all day, and scaring at the end of it. Until he saw his little brunette student with a certain guardian of his.

Now, being the hitman he is, he usually would be honored to see that his charge is way more close to his guardians and much more like a boss. But "the closeness" he expected, wasn't that much. He didn't like how easy they touched the brunette. How easy they made him smile. How easy so called brunette touched them. He didn't like it. There was something in him, making him want to kill them all on the spot, take the teen away.

_"Am I.. Jealous? Of them? Me? The greatest hitman? Jealous because of a freaking brat? No. I am just… angry. That brat shouldn't let them touch him this easily. He is going to be a boss. Stupid brat."_

Thoughts like this haunted the hitman all day. He waited and watched Tsuna, getting inside of the school, meeting with his other guardians, not noticing the envy looks from other boys or the girls who seeks for his attention while he was laughing with his guardians, not noticing how more than half of the freaking school was in love with him.

As a result of them, when Tsuna got out of the school, the hitman was surrounded with a deadly aura. Of course the little brunette had no idea that the hitman was angry with himself, for the fact that he let the teen change so much. And he was angrier for the fact that he had no idea how the fuck so much people had fallen in love with the brunette.

- B-Boss!

- What is it Chrome?

- *Points* R-Reborn Is here.

Tsuna turned to the direction she pointed. He was a little bit curious why his usually tough mist was now shaking, until he saw the hitman. It **was** scary. Reborn was leaning the wall across the street, and he had his fedora covered his eyes. His arms were crossed and his cute but dangerous chameleon was on his shoulder, watching carefully. If you were far far away, you could have thought the man seemed in peace. But Tsuna was close and the scary aura of the hitman was so strong that he could have sense it from meters before. That was also the reason why it was scary. Before Chrome pointed out, Tsuna didn't notice him.

- Guys, you can go ahead. I don't think I will make it to your house tonight, Ryohei. Sorry. It looks like my beloved hitman is angry again. You should run while you still have the chance. He wouldn't let me anyways.

Everybody stilled for a moment. They didn't want to leave their boss, but Reborn wasn't fun to deal while he was angry. And their boss seemed calm, as if he was sure that he could handle with him. So they apologized and left when their boss told them to leave again.

Tsuna took a deep breathe and walked across the street, next to the hitman.

- Looking as bright as sun, aren't you?

- Very funny. Now walk.

- Where to?

- Home.

Tsuna was talking with hitman in a tone as if he was playing with a baby. But then Reborn raised his eyes and Tsuna saw two black orbs looking at him with full of rage.

- O-Okay. But a little advice, don't do your face like this or you will get old so quic- Ouw! It hurts! Reboorn! Let me go!

Before Tsuna could finish his little advice, Reborn pushed himself off the wall and grabbed Tsuna by the neck, just like a cat.

- Shut up or I will shoot you.

They went back to home quickly as possible. Tsuna was hoping to get rid of the hitman with the help of his mom but unfortunately for him they were out for the market and stuff. Reborn kept pushing him forward until they reached his room. He throw Tsuna on to the bed and before young boss had the chance to argue about it, he get on the bed, grabbed Tsuna's hand and put them above their heads. Then he got into a position where he was lay on top of the brunette. He was too angry and this position helped him to calm down a little bit. None of that stupid brats would be able to lay on top of the brunette like this, none of them could have the brunette's legs on their hips, none of them could smirk this evilly while the brunette turned into a very bright red.

- Wha-what are you do-

- Shut up. I ask questions now. What did you do to make them all fall for you?

- I-I don-Ah!

When Tsuna started to struggle and push him away, Reborn pushed his hips way more close to the brunette. By the feeling of something hard from the other one, his smirk got even bigger.

- Don't lie. Or I will teach you more about kissing and stuff.

- It's true! I don't- Ahhn!

Before Tsuna could even finish, Reborn leaned and licked his neck. His intention was to scare the kid a little but he didn't expected his skin to be this soft and sweet. Way more softer than he ever imagined. So he couldn't help but keep licking. He chuckled when he had heard the brunette who started moaning already. His tongue was hot against the skin and he knew from the kiss they shared that the brunette was way too sensitive for his own good. So it was obvious that the teen couldn't help but love the sensations. Reborn kept licking until the brunette's moans got more louder. Oh, how much he loved the sounds from that plumb lips, which was sweet just like the teens mouth, skin, everything. But he also knew that he shouldn't be doing this things to the his charge. So he started to let the brunette go.

Before he could get out of from teen's arms, Tsuna noticed that Reborn was about to leave. He didn't wanted the hitman to leave, not when he was so close to his dreams. He couldn't help but whine. And with a surprise, he noticed that made hitman stop and think again before he could move. He smirked evilly. It was the first time for the hitman to see brunette's smirk. He didn't like it very much. The teen looked so much like he was about to something. Before he even guess what, the answer came itself.

Tsuna pushed himself towards Reborn. Making his thighs rub. While Reborn grunted from trying not to moan, the brunette moaned very loudly. He was just trying to get attention from the hitman, not to make things worse. The hitman apparently didn't like it or why would he just stare at him like this?

- Stop.

Tsuna felt a sob was about to get out of him.

- Why?

He was about to cry.

The hitman wasn't expecting this, so a red-faced Tsuna, sobbing and crying under him was too much hot for Reborn. He grunted again and whispered

- You have no idea what would happen.

Now it was Tsuna's turn to be surprised. He turned his head to be able to whisper to the old male.

- Tell me then.

Reborn looked into his eyes making Tsuna whimper under his gaze. It wasn't the gaze Tsuna used to get from hitman. No. It was full of lust, it was predatory, it was sending shivers down his spine, it was the gaze he always wanted to get. It was like a dream for Tsuna, so unintentionally he got closer to the hitman, lips almost touching. Before Tsuna was able to kiss him, Reborn pulled him by the hair, forcing him to lay back on the pillow.

- You wouldn't like what I would do.

- Try me.

- I would make you cry. Cry more and more. No one would be able to take you away. No one. Not your mama, not your guardians, no one. You would be mine. Mine and mine only. I would kill everybody who touched you. I would own you. Mentally, physically, emotionally. And I would own you so hard that no one else could be able to satisfy you other than me.

Tsuna was crying and moaning now. It wasn't the best side of him but he just couldn't stand the man of his dreams whispering him what he always wanted to hear.

- Then why not?

Reborn looked puzzled at that. He was so sure that the teen wouldn't like it, so he had no idea why not. Before he could reply, they heard Nana and the children's voices from downstairs. Before Tsuna could act, Reborn got out of his grip. Tsuna put his hands to his eyes, pressing them while trying not to cry. This didn't help his trmbling lips though. But then Reborn stopped his hand on doorknob, turned towards the brunette and told him the words he wanted to hear.

- This is not over, you know. When we are alone, we will continue.

* * *

Woah! Another one is done! Can't wait to see what you guys think about it!

So please review!

With lots of love!

~Eliza


	4. Chapter 4

I knew I forgot something about this chapter, and i noticed i didn't put disclaimer and stuff.

Well, thanks to all of you who reviewed, and I know what you were expecting, but i promise it is coming soon. I also don't like the chapters which doesn't have enoguh r27 but they are neccessary for later. Love you all, thanks again!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Kitty

Unfortunately for our beloved Tuna, they hadn't been able to left alone. After Reborn left him and went downstairs to welcome his mother, he got up and run to the bathroom. He turned water on and washed his face for several times but it didn't help, his face was still deep red.

He gave up and turned off the water then started to examine his face. It have been a while since he paid attention to how he looked. Back then, he used to not care about how he looked. Because everybody was picking on him and when they notice something wrong about his face, his hair or stuff, that would immediately become the new topic of them. After getting beaten up for "looking too pretty for a boy with that earring", he decided that it was the best for him to leave the stuff he like, such as tattoos and earrings etc.

But after he become close enough with his friends to tell them about it, they immediately forced him to show them the stuff he left. Long story short, after being dragged by his beloved guardians to a tattoo artist to get the tattoos he always wanted, he decided it was about time to get back to himself.

He always had spiky hair all of which pointed to different directions since he was a baby, even the conditioners were no help. His hair was caramel, but a little bit darker than his eyes. He was half Italian so he had some Italian lines but they were not as sharp ashis dad but not as soft as his mom. His eyelashes were long and their shadows fell on his chubby cheeks. Even though he was not a kid anymore, he still had chubby cheeks. They were not as chubby as they used to be though. All of these made him look really cute actually. It wasn't easy to find colored eyes in Japan and his skin was darker than the other kids making him a little bit more exotic. His hair was covering his face and the fact that it matched with his eyes was beautiful.

And about the accessories, on his left ear, he had 4 earrings, one at the very tip, the others gets lower one by one. On his right, he had 3 earrings, one at the tip again but higher than the one at the left. Some of his earrings were gifts from his family, who loved his new appearance. His earrings were many but now he was wearing his favorites, which two of them was little black rings and he wore them at the bottom, then for the tips he choose two pair of matching earrings which one of them was a black star and the other was a black crescent. For his left ear, he choose one of his chain earrings. And for the right ear, he choose one feather earring and a crystal stony earring.

When he finished examining himself, he noticed that his cheeks were still red. So he decided to take a bath. After he got out of the bathroom, he noticed that he spent so much more time than he thought. Well, it wasn't easy to be a teenager with needs. But it was about the dinner time and there were so many noises from outside, where they usually eat when the house is full. Thinking that his guardians were here, he got down with running steps.

He was not right about his guardians, but there was someone else with his family.

- - XANXUS?!

Now, while he was so busy with examining himself, Reborn got downstairs and saw Mama with so many bags.

- - Mama having companies, aren't we?

- - Oh! Reborn-kun! You are as quiet as always, I didn't notice you again! And yes my dear, Iemitsu called a while ago, when we were at shopping. Apparently he and Xanxus-kun will be coming with their friends! We going to have so many companies tonight! Beautiful,ne?

- - Xanxus?

Reborn couldn't help but stare in shock. Xanxus of all people would be coming **for dinner?** What the hell was going on here?!

- - Oh, yes! They are pretty close with Tsu-kun, you know. Sometimes Tsu-kun just calls him and he comes all the way here to see Tsu-kun.

- - When did this start, Mama?

- - When?.. Hım… It was about 3 or 3.5 months ago I think. I remember Xanxus-kun coming here to talk something with my beloved husband and after then Tsu-kun went to their hotel to give him something. I am not sure what happened at that night but ever since the next day, they are close with him. They got more and more closer by the time that sometimes they took Tsu-kun with them to the hotel. Isn't it nice? He is finally getting along with people around him without any help.

- - Yes. That's perfect.

No. It was **NOT **perfect. He didn't like how "Tsu-kun" spent nights with that bloody bastard, who tried to kill him! Of course, Reborn also was a challenge from time to time but he never wanted to kill the brunette.

He kept his mouth shut and helped Mama with preparing the garden. Because that stupid brat were nowhere to seen. Well, he usually would drag him down and make him do the job but he knew that he was still that tomato red. He started chuckling when he remembered the brunette. Oh, how interesting would it be when the night came.

When he was about to put the last plate on to the table, the doorbell rang and after an hour, everybody was waiting for Tsuna on the table. They were talking about this and that so it didn't bother them the fact that Tsuna was still at upstairs. While Reborn was trying to decide whatever get the teen down or not, someone who hasn't spoken since he came took all the attention.

- - Where is the kitty?

Everybody looked puzzled at that, until Squalo bothered to explain.

- - He is asking for the kid.

- - Tsuna?

- - Yeah, is there any other kid who is not here, voi?

- - But-

- - Trash. Kitty. Go get him.

- - VOOI! Why the hell would I bother with the kid? He can come by himself!

- - Shut up trash. I want him here. Now.

- - V-

- - XANXUS?

Everybody turned towards the door when they heard the scream. There stood a certain brunette, t-shirt wet with the water dropping from his wet hair which he pushed back with one of his hands and shiny earrings sparkle on his ears. Barefoot and the other hand is in his pockets. He looked so cute that everybody couldn't help but start sitting straight because of some…things.

BANG!

- - You are late, kitty.

- - Hiiiie! Stop it Xanxus! When you are gone, I am the one who is in charge of the holes you created! And I am not a kitty.

Reborn was getting more pissed by the every single second. He didn't like how that bloody brat nicknamed his brunette, and the way it fucking fit on him.

- - What is that stuff on your ears, Tsuna?

Iemitsu was very interested in his sons new stuff so he didn't noticed how dangerous the air got.

- - Earrings, dad.

- - I see that.

- - Good, it means you have a pretty nice sight. Maybe you should try to use it more often.

No one was expecting that so everybody was laughing so hard that even Reborn couldn't help but relax.

- - Hey! What do you mean by that?

- - Stop crying dad, I don't mean anything bad. I am just saying that when you decide to drink some milk at night it is very obvious the path you followed around the kitchen because you never look where you are going so we can just follow you by the stuff you dropped around.

Everybody started to laugh way more harder now, even Xanxus was chuckling. After they finished their delicious dinner, Tsuna decided it was the time to ask his questions.

- - So, what are you guys doing here? I wasn't expecting you. You didn't even call me!

He was speaking with Xanxus while looking at him, so he didn't notice the deadly aura of the hitman.

- - I don't have to report you any time I decide to go somewhere, kitty.

- - Yes but it would make me happy!

- - Next time, then.

- - You will call me?

- - I said so kitty, no?

- - Promise?

If Tsuna was a cat, his irises would be big as fuck right now. He was looking so hopeful that if he asked you to jump from a tower with that look, you would run for it. So Xanxus couldn't help but smile a little bit.

- - Promise, kitty.

Reborn was about to shoot the freaking bloody bastard on the head when Tsuna smiled widely to him. But before he could do anything, Xanxus stood up.

- - Get your things kitty, you are coming too.

Tsuna hesitated.

- - VOOOOOI! Hurry up! What the hell are you waiting for, kitten?

- - Umm.. It's just..

Tsuna was having a hard time now. The nights he spent with Varia was very enjoyable, but Reborn was here now. They were so noisy and there was alcohol too so he wouldn't be able to even think about Reborn. It was the only time he could forget about him, with so much alcohol and very noisy people. And sometimes, even that wasn't enough. That was when he would start crying all of a sudden and at one of those times, Xanxus decided that he looked like a little whiny cat.

But now, Reborn was here. He didn't have to imagine his eyes, he could just look at him. And Reborn promised him that they would continue, so leaving tonight wasn't that good now. But he wasn't sure how to lie to Xanxus, he wouldn't get offended though. Lying was something usual for Xanxus. But he was obsessed with his little "kitty", after he figured out that Tsuna kept crying when he was alone at home, he decided to drag him with themselves so he could shot the brunette when he started to cry. He never did though.

- - It's just what, kitty?

- - We..um..

- - VOOOOOOI! Talk already!

- - I didn't do my homework, so I don't think Reborn would let me.

He lied as fast as he could, but he knew even if everybody believed him, Reborn wouldn't. Ans as he expected, he didn't. But he wasn't expecting this either, he was preparing his gun to shot the brunette when he jumped to leave. They both knew that his homeworks were done.

- - Trash. We are taking the kitty, he can do his homeworks at my place.

- - doesn't leaving.

A minute passed in complete silence. Xanxus vs. Reborn? That was something you wouldn't like to be in.

- - And why is that?

- - He is under punishment.

- - And I say, he is not.

- - Well, I don't remember you being his tutor. So you can take what you say and leave.

- - You fu-

- - G-Guys! Come on now! It would be the best if I come later right? I-I mean dad is here too!

Iemitsu was playing the dead man already, which was his habit that he kept doing whenever his son ignore him. So when he heard that, he jumped in happiness.

- - YES! I AM HIS DAD!

- - We know that, you stupid blondie.

- - Oi! Reborn! Don't be jealous just because Tsuna loves me more than you!

- - Oh, does he, now?

- - Of cou-

- - VOOOOOOI! WE ARE WAITING FOR YOU, DAMN BOSS!

Everybody jumped in shock when they heard Squalo's screaming from outside, they were actually waiting for Xanxus.

- - Hmph. Whatever. Kitty, anything happens, you call me. Got that?

Tsuna ignored the fact that Xanxus kept looking at Reborn when he said that.

- - Hai. Thanks Xanxus!

Tsuna followed him to the outside and kissed him on the cheek before they left. He was happy to see someone who acts the same even around Reborn, but when he got back in the house and found Reborn on the door, staring at him under his fedora, his happiness faded.

- - You-You didn't like it?

- - Didn't like something, yes. But do you really understand what?

- - I kissed Xanxus on the cheek.

- - That's it, you believe?

- - Y-Yes?

Reborn took a deep breath and turned back towards the door which opened towards the garden at the back side of the house.

- - Mama! We are going to start his homeworks, so please don't distract him, okay?

- - Sure Reborn-kun! Then I won't bring food tonight.

- - It may take until the morning by the way.

- - It's okay, he doesn't have school tomorrow anyways.

Reborn turned towards Tsuna.

- - Say goodnight.

- - G-Good night mom!

- - Now walk. Upstairs.

- - F-For w-what?

- - I think you need a lesson, really quick. So we are not gonna wait.

- - What do you mean?

Reborn sighed and pushed Tsuna towards the stairs, making him stumble. Then caught him by his hair and whispered his ear, making him shiver.

- - For contunie, idiot.

Tsuna whined but started to go upstairs, his cheeks starting to get red.

- - Stop whining. We both know you want it. You lied your beloved Xanxus because of it, no?

- - Oh my God. You are jealous.

Tsuna started laughing, until Reborn pulled his hair harder.

- - Ouch! It hurts! Stop it!

- That pain is nothing comparing the one you are about to get in that bed of yours. I swear, you won't be able to even walk.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews which told me the thing about Tsuna's hair, so i fixed it. **

***Bows* Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! Finally a chapter nothing but R27! **

**I tried my best, and this is not the real smut I want to write, this is just the beginnig. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Come

When they entered the room, Tsuna turned towards Reborn.

- There is nothing to be jealo- Wh-What are you doing?

Reborn was looking at him with a dangerous smirk, not like the times he had when he was enjoying the torture, but like the times he was pissed off too much to not to show.

He started to take off his precious black suit. First the hat then the jacket. And after every piece of clothing, he took one step forward which caused Tsuna to take one step backward. When he took off his tie, Tsuna fell onto the bed. He got on the bed, on top of the brunette and before Tsuna could protest, he tied his hands above his head.

- Reborn don-Umph!

Reborn kissed him angrily. Lips warm but firm against the soft and plumb ones. Pushing so hard to open them but failing. He wanted nothing but to taste that delicious sweet mouth, so he bit him. Tsuna gasped in pain and Reborn pushed his tongue inside. Loving the taste from the other and starting to explore inside. What he didn't expect to find was Tsuna's attempts for dominate him. Of course he failed again but it was so cute and lovely for Reborn, he started chuckling and relaxed a bit. He let him take the lead for some time, chuckling when Tsuna made noise of satisfaction. When Tsuna finally believed that he had the lead, Reborn took it away. Biting and sucking till Tsuna filled his ears with delicious moans. Then he broke the kiss. They both were panting really hard.

- Now *pant* my little candy *pant* where were we?

Tsuna tried his best to remember how to speak but it was too difficult for him when the man he loved started to take off his clothes. When he finally remembered, he only had his boxers.

- R-Reborn! This is not fair! You can't do it like this!

- I can do whatever I want, you are mine.

Hitman was talking in a tone as if he was explaining something to a kid for the millionth time.

- No! Please!

- Shut up or I will shut you up.

Here goes the boxers..

- Why the hell I am the only one naked!

Reborn leaned back and stared at his body for a minute. Creamy legs, opened slightly, hair falling onto teary eyes, lips swollen from the kiss, not-much-muscular chest raising from panting. **_Delicious._**

- Well because I am gonna fuck you and I want to feel every part of you.

He said while leaning close again, this time he started to create a line of kisses and bites at brunette's neck.

- Please! Let my hands go! I won't run, I promise!

- You can't run, that's a fact.

- See? Just please!

Reborn stopped and stared at him for a minute. He liked being full control on his brunette, but there was something in the way he pleaded. He wanted to see what the hell he was going to do with his hands. If he pushed Reborn off, he could always tie him up again. So he reached and untied his hands. Before even the tie fell, Tsuna pushed himself and reversed their positions, now he was the one on top. He dreamed this for so long that he just wasn't able to let Reborn do it on his own.

- Two can play the game, you know.

He was smirking again. Hitman started to laugh, look at his little brunette. Cute and innocent. Thinking he can be a match to Reborn. His chuckles got lost in the shock at the next moment though. Because Tsuna put his hands on his shirt and forced it to open, buttons flying. Before Reborn was able to do anything, Tsuna leaned and started kissing, biting and sucking on his chest. He wasn't as good as hitman, but he knew the basics. When he bit his shoulder, Reborn reversed them again. This time he was too hungry for his little brunette, he couldn't even wait. With the help of Tsuna, he undressed himself. While he took off his shirt, Tsuna unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down. While Reborn was trying to get rid of them, Tsuna pushed his hand inside the hitman's crotch, feeling his hard member. Altough he didn't liked how he still couldn't find the top of it, he kept touching the hitman. Before he was able to find it, Reborn take off his clothes. Unfortunately for him, being kissed by the said hitman prevented him from look down. While he was so busy to get lost in the kiss, Reborn was trying to get more. He took the brunette's legs on his shoulders, startling him. Reborn broke the kiss and put three fingers into the brunette's mouth.

- Suck.

Tsuna was so lost in hitman's eyes that he obeyed faster than the older one expected. This made Reborn smirk in enjoyment. Oh, how much he loved when his brunette obeyed without questioning him. When he took his fingers out, he started kissing Tsuna again. This time Tsuna tried his best to copy hitman, making kiss much deeper and much enjoyable. He got lost again, until he felt a finger inside his ass.

- Mmm-AHH! Reborn! STOP!

He was in pain and it was a very unfriendly feeling inside, nothing like in his dreams. On the other hand Reborn wasn't expecting Tsuna to be this tight, making him want to fuck that hole immediately. He forced himself to stop and put his other hand into the brown locks under him, gently petting the brunette.

- Relax, Tsuna. Or it will hurt much more.

He tried to distract Tsuna with playing with his nipples, sucking on them, biting them and licking them. When he noticed Tsuna relaxed enough, he put the second finger. Then he started to widen the hole. Tsuna felt uneasy again, tightened on hitman's fingers. This time Reborn started with licking his lips, then stroking his throbbing member, while he leaned more close to lick his ear. After some more bites and licks, Tsuna got lost in pleasure. He didn't notice Reborn starting to move his fingers, or adding a third one. He whined when Reborn took them off.

- No! More!

- *Chuckles* Easy there, boy. Why so eager suddenly?

- Reborn! More!

Reborn seriously liked it when Tsuna was this eager for him, but he it was also a little bit sad. Knowing himself better than anyone, his brunette wouldn't be so eager when he put it in.

- I am not sorry, you know. I probably go way more easy on you, but you deserve it.

Tsuna didn't understand what Reborn was talking about. He didn't even understand why he was _talking!_

- Can you please shut up and give me more?!

Reborn laughed at that and leaned, ready to kiss brunette. Then thrust in one go. Tsuna's scream got lost in Reborn's kiss. Tears rolled from his eyes ceaselessly. Reborn was right. It hurt much much MUCH more. Even though that, he came, making hitman feel proud.

Reborn was too big and thick for a man while Tsuna was too tight even for a girl yet alone boy. Reborn tried his very best to not to move, but the heat and tightness were too much, so he started to move. Very slowly, trying so hard to keep going slowly. Tsuna wasn't in so much pleasure anymore. It hurt. It hurt like hell and Reborn kept getting bigger inside, making it hurt much more. He held on to Reborn's shoulders. Reborn was kissing him here and there, biting and sucking just to distract him. Tsuna forced himself to relax, not to think about his ass instead think about Reborn's hand on his member, lips on his nipples and his other hand touching him gently. It helped and soon after he was enjoying the feeling again. While he started to meeting with Reborn's thrusts, Reborn hit something inside making his vision pure white.

- T-There! More! Again!

Reborn obeyed very quickly and started hitting on that spot to death. He grasped the brunette's legs for being able to get inside of him more. Tsuna moaning in pleasure but when he was about to scream, Reborn always silenced him with a kiss. Now, he wasn't afraid of that stupid blondie. But Nana would love the fact that they are together, so she would tell it to everybody to celebrate. Reborn didn't like the idea of everybody learning about them. Not now. Not yet. He still needed answers from his little brunette.

His thrusts became animalistic soon after, the rhythm they created getting lost. Tsuna was at the edge again when Reborn stopped suddenly.

- Reborn! Don't Stop! Please! PLE-Umph*kiss* Please!

- Shut up. I will contunie, as soon as you answer me.

- No! I will answer you later, please!

Tsuna started to move his hips, just to feel more of Reborn. But hitman knew better, he put his hands onto Tsuna's hips, forcing him to settle down.

- No. I want answers, now. Tell the truth, and I will give you whatever you want. 1: Why are you so close to Xanxus?

- Just to make you curious!

Reborn raised his hand from Tsuna's leg and slapped his ass.

- AHH!

- No jokes, smart-ass. You are not the only one who desires to continue.

- Ahn! O-Okay! O-okay! After you left, he kinda decided that I need protection.

- Anything happened between you two?

- No! Who told you that? Kyoya? He is lying you know!

Reborn hit him harder but this time, he was pissed to hear another man's name from HIS brunette. So he put his fingers on brunette's member as a ring. Then he started to jerk him off.

- No lies, you little idiot.

- Oh-Unh! Reborn! Let me cum! Please! Unh!

- No. Answer correctly.

- He just kissed me a couple of times on the cheeks and I slept with him at some nights but we just hugged that's it! Nothing like this happened I swear!

- What is this Kyoya-Madness with you? Are you in love with him?

His hand fastening by the thought of losing his brunette to a certain skylark.

- He-Ah!-He is my guardi-A-an! When you left, they started to became overprotective for me. That's it! Ah-Ahhn! Reborn let me, please!

- How about that stupid peasants at your school?

- I swear I don't know! They just act like it lately!

Reborn decided that it was the best to let the teen come before he gets unconscious.

- Come for me, Tsuna.

Tsuna loved how his name sound in the man's lips. Hitman let his firm grip go and at the exact minute Tsuna came. White covering both of their chests. Reborn positioned himself again and started from where he left. Repeadetly thrusts making Tsuna get hard again. Reborn getting faster and harder every passing second. After a while they couldn^t hold it back anymore, the heat is too much. So they came together. Tsuna was lost in the feeling of getting filled by Reborn. If this was going to happen all the time, he could get used to pain at the beginning. And Reborn loved the view he got. Lips swollen, face red as fuck, body covered with bite marks and love marks, white liquid leaking out of hiss red ass from the slaps.

Reborn collapsed on top of his brunette. Air filled with sweats, scents of sex, pants from both of them. It wasn't the best choice of him to hold back this much. After their breathing become normal, Tsuna fell asleep inside of hitmans strong arms. Best sleep he had since he was gone. Reborn watched him sleep for a while, then started cleaning both of them. After finishing, he went to take a bath. When he was perfectly clothed again, it was near the morning. So he went downstairs, only to find Nana cooking with a smile on her lips.

- Morning Mama.

- Morning Reborn-kun! How was the lesson?

Reborn chuckled at that. Thinking a certain brunette who is asleep with a smile.

- Messy as usual.

They both laughed after then.

- I bet it was educational as usual, you should do it more, you know. He becomes much more rebellious lately. He needs to come back to himself.

- *Smirk* Don't worry Mama. I will make sure he comes.

* * *

***Sighs* Done! **

**Hoep you like it! And there is a little question I want to ask,**

**Here is a little truth: Someone is lying! **

**Can you guess who and about what? Or more like about whom? *Laughs evilly***

**Please write your answers with ideas of next chap, like what would you like to happen? Who would you like to see? (And no, not R27. Because it will always be in the chapters!) I will not announce who is the winner for now, but I will write the next chapter according to what he/she wanted, so you will know who won. Then I am going back to my storyline.  
**

**It is just a thank you for the ones who like/follow/review this story. LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS! 3**

**By the way, my exam week starting so I don't think I will be able to write another chapter very soon, sorry about that! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but I kind of lost my will at this story. I am trying a new plot, if this works, I probably will write more but if it isn't this story will end in a couple of chapters.

Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows!

Dislaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: So What?

- Morning mom.

- Oh! Tsu-kun! You are awake, good. There was something I-What is that thing on your neck?

- A scarf, Mama. But why are you wearing it Dame-Tsuna?

Tsuna looked at Reborn with a glare. Well, he tried to because with that blush and that adorable look, he was only pouting.

- It's fashion. You wouldn't understand Mr. Suits. What do you want to tell me mom?

- Have you considered your father's offer?

- Oh! That… Well.. I am still thinking about it.

- What offer?

- Mom can tell you. I am out!

- Be careful Tsu-kun!

- Okay mom!

After Tsuna get out of the house and met his guardians, as usual, Reborn turned Nana.

- What offer is that?

- Iemitsu offered him to go and stay at Italy until his exams starts.

- What? Why?

- Tsuna is thinking about an academy at Italy as college. Iemitsu said he should learn about where he wants to live.

Reborn was confused now. His little brunette leaving for Italy? Of course he had to live in Italy, and teaching him about the place by making him live at there was a good idea, but Reborn had heard nothing about an academy. When they were discussing about Tsuna's college, Nono said it is up to him. Wherever he wants to go, he is free to go. They were even preparing scholarships for his guardians. But nobody expected Tsuna to choose Italy.

After the talk with Nana, Reborn got out of the house and after some distance, he called a certain idiot.

- Reborn?! Is my tuna-fish okay?

- Yeah, he is completely fine.

- Oh… Then what do you want? And where are you, calling me? Aren't you at home? I was sleeping you know. That is ve-

- Listen up. We need to talk some serious stuff. Get up and come to that coffee from last time.

- Fine. I will be there in an hour.

After an hour and half, a certain blondie sit down on a chair across a ready-to-kill hitman.

- You are late.

- Sorry. You know I can't just resist Nana's breakfasts. So, what is it?

- What is this stupid academy thing? I thought I was his tutor, supposed to know everything. Why didn't you tell me?

- Oh that! *laughs* Tsuna told me to. He was very upset that you left, so he hid it. And I did as my beloved tuna-fish asked. It's not like he asks many stuff from his daddy, you know… He always goes to Nana! They are both adorable but I-

- Iemitsu! The Academy?

- There is no way you can guess which one. He wants to go to the freaking M Academy.

- As if Academy Mafia? That's impossible. He can't even know about it. That place sends cards to the students they want to accept, not like students chose that place.

- Yeah but he somehow found it, and after he wanted to go there, they sent a card to him. I was worried that he would accept right away but he sent the card back with a note says "I can't come unless my guardians comes along" . I was quite happy because they don't like requests but after a week all of his guardians got that freaking cards! Even Lambo! Did you know M Academy has a kindergarten?

- Are you serious?

- Yes! And everybody is waiting for his answer now. We are out of the way. You know that M Academy can not be controlled by one boss, so even Nono is hopeless.

- Why does he want to go there?

- We don't know. Actually, since you figured out, why don't you learn it? You would be a great help.

- Why are you so worried, we have 3 more year for college.

- Not really. M Academy sent him a gold card, I heard about these cards but never saw one. Even I had gotten a silver one. Apparently, he can start as soon as this term ends. In other words, we only have a month.

While the two men were talking about the brunette's future, he was very annoyed at that time. As usual, he went to school with his two beloved guardians, the other guardians of his created chaos as soon as he arrived and the morning end with its usual bangs. Until, one girl decided that it was a good time to confess.

Now, being No-Longer-So-Dame-Tsuna, he was getting used to this things, but the girl just didn't accept any of his beloved excuses.

- I am telling you, I am a bad person.

- Doesn't matter.

- I like fat girls.

- I can eat more!

- No! I actually like so thin girls.

- I don't have to eat at all!

- N-NO! I – Yeah- I like Italian girls.

- My grandma is Italian! Give me a chance!

- A-Actually I like yellow hair.

- I can dye my hair.

- Blue eyes.

- Lens.

- Rich girls.

- My father is a business man, we ARE rich.

Tsuna sighed. Everybody was watching now, creating a circle around them. He played his last card, leaned and whispered to girl.

- I am gay.

- It's better! Just let me be your girlfriend! I will cover your relationships! Nobody would know!

Tsuna was shocked now. What was wrong with being gay? He wasn't gay though, he figured out a while ago. He only loved Reborn, and didn't fancy the idea of being with someone else. But even if he was, would it be so wrong? He knew it was wrong, shouldn't be done but it was his choice. Did other people really had anything to say about that matter? Why did he had to hide? It wasn't like he would just jump on men and try to sleep with them, so even if he was no harm, why did people care so much?

- Umm.. Tsuna-san?

- Why do you think I should hide that I am gay? Is it something shameful?

- N-No! I-I ju-jus-

- If it is so disgusting that we have to hide, please don't talk to me again. Because you also need to hide some opinions of yours.

- T-Tsuna-san! I-I didn't mean-!

Tsuna shut the door behind himself to her face.

- What are you doing here omnivore?

- Just ignoring annoying people.

- Good reason.

- I need to talk to you. Can you leave your papers for a second, Kyoya?

Kyoya sighed and stand up from his chair. Then went towards brunette, catching him and slightly shoving him towards the sofa.

- What is it, omnivore?

- It is the academy.

- Oh.

Tsuna was getting nervous now. He knew Kyoya loved this school and Namimori, and didn't want to leave at all. But he couldn't leave without his beloved cloud.

- I was thinking.. Maybe we should go before waiting another year?

- What happened? Is it that carnivore again?

- No, Reborn didn't do anything. It's just… I believe that place will be a lot more helpful to us, considering it is inside of mafia.

- Hn.

Kyoya knew Tsuna didn't like this school, not after the whole attitude change. But leaving for good? That was something he didn't expect

- I thought you at least would like to stay at Italy for a while?

- No. I think dad is just trying to make me feel like I am rushing things but in the information about academy, it says that we can't get out of the school for the whole school year. So, no point in trying to learn about places we won't be able to go. I think if we start school early, it would be much more useful.

- What do the others say? Are they agreeing with you?

- Actually, you are the first one I asked. But I don't think Hayato will say no.

- If you want to leave omnivore, I will follow you.

Tsuna started smiling like sun.

- But not because I want to leave Namimori, or I think that academy is a very good place. You said there will be other mafias at there. I just wanna make sure you will survive between them. I don't trust that guardians of yours and I don't like the idea of someone else biting you death instead of me.

- Thanks, Kyoya!

Tsuna immediately wrapped his arms around Kyoya, hugging him tightly. Before they could get apart, the door opened.

- Oi! You stupid skylark! What do you think you are doing to Juudaime?

- Calm down Hayato.

- Shut up you Baseball-Freak.

Tsuna sighed and slowly stand up. After waving Kyoya goodbye, he went towards his guardians, slowly pushing them out of the room.

- What is going on Juudaime? Are you hurt?

- I am fine Hayato. We were talking about academy.

- Oh.

The two guardians glanced each other.

- A-Actually, we also were talking about it.

- We decided that if you want to leave, we are ready to leave.

- Yeah, for this time, Baseball-freak is right. Wherever you go, boss.

Tsuna warmly smiled to them.

- Thanks guys. Then, only 3 left.

While talking they got almost out of school, until a certain boxer screamed from behind.

- WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO THE EXTREME?!

- Where do you think, stupid Lawn-Head?

- Oh! Senpai!

- We were heading home; wanna join us Onii-san?

- Not this time, I have to visit my club today. But next time for sure TO THE EXTREME!

- Okay then, see you tomorrow!

- Actually, Sawada, there was something I wanted to tell you about.

- What is it?

- This academy, you showed me earlier, I was thinking it is a good choice. I searched a bit and found out I will have more time for box then I will have at any other high school. I was thinking maybe we should actually go there.

Since he didn't even scream at all, it showed that Ryohei was very serious. This shocked Tsuna a bit. His beloved but light-headed sun taking stuff seriously? Waow.

- Okay then. If we get also yes from Lambo and Chrome, we are leaving as soon as possible. But how about Kyoko-chan?

- I believe it is better for her to stay here for a little while longer than us. We would be able to know more about that world, and I would be able to know what to protect her from.

- Then I leave the decision in your hands.

- Sure to THE EXTREME!

After goodbyes, Ryohei left for his club while Tsuna and his guardians started walking towards home.

- S! oss! Boss! BOSS!

They were in the middle of a discussion so they almost didn't heard their Mist until she got close enough to touch the brunette.

- Oh! Chrome! Sorry, we didn't hear you.

- No, it is fine. I was coming back from visiting the Kokuyo Junior High, then I saw you guys on the road.

- You are visiting them quite a lot lately… Any specific someone our beloved Mist is interested in?

- N-Not re-really. *blush* I just wanted to tell you that about the academy, my answer is yes.

Now, that was something Tsuna didn't expect. Sure, Kyoya was a hard guy but he knew that he wouldn't leave him alone at there. But Chrome was in love with Mukuro –even Lambo knew that- so he was thinking that she wouldn't leave him.

- What about Mukuro?

He couldn't help but ask.

- Well, he is very busy with that girl.. N.N.? No.. B.B. Not that..

- M.M.?

- Yeah that one.

Hayato and Takeshi started giggling. It was too obvious that Chrome did it on purpose. She was just jealous and seeing this from their usually I-am-not-giving-a-single-shit-about-it Mist.

- Okay then, after we talk with Lambo, we can leave.

- Then I should start preparing my stuff.. Got many things to do! See you later Boss!

With her usual kiss, Chrome also left. After a little more walking, they reached home.

- We are home!

- Welcome home! Oh, how nice! Your friends are also here!

Hayato and Takeshi gave their usual greetings, then they went to Tsuna's room where they found a certain cow running from a little girl.

- Lambo, I need to talk to you. Stop running.

- What do you want Dame-Tsuna?

- Oi! You little-

- It's fine Hayato.

Tsuna went towards his little brother and took him into his arms, making him sit on the table.

- Look, Lambo. You have got 2 choices. And I want you to decide carefully. We are leaving for school, we will be at Italy. And I can't come back for a year. So, you can either come with us or-

- Lambo-sama will come with you!

- But there will be no mom over there. She will stay here. And you can't go back for a year.

- But-But Mama!

- You can stay here with I-pin, Mama and the girls. I will make sure we talk every day and I promise I will come back for you. I seriously think that you should stay but it should be your decision, I don't want you to remember it like I am the one who left you behind.

Lambo looked inside of the brunette's worried eyes.

- Y-You will come back right? You wouldn't leave Lambo-sama here alone. You are not leaving me right?

- Of course not! I will come back for you as soon as I can! I will call you every day and make sure you are okay.

Lambo was getting teary. His beloved brother leaving for Italy? Only if he wasn't so little!

- La-Lambo-san will become so strong that you will be surprised when you get back Dame-Tsuna!

With that, Lambo jumped into the brunette's arms and started crying. It took so long that when Lambo finally stopped, it was dinner time already. All of them went downstairs, Lambo still in Tsuna's arms, only to find out Reborn and Iemitsu are already at the table.

- Hey dad, Reborn.

- Hey. I heard that you finally got a decision about that academy, is it true Tsuna?

- Yes. We are leaving in a month.

After then, only sound was Lambo's sniffing.

- Why?

- What why Reborn?

- Why do you want to leave?

- It will be better for us.

- For whom, tell me again?

Tsuna was getting nervous now. Reborn's voice wasn't angry, not even a little bit pissed. He was so calm and so patient, which wasn't a good sign.

- For me and my guardians.

- You think I am not able to teach you everything you need?

- What? No! Not like that! That school is a place where we can get friends and stuff like that! It's not because of you!

- Then don't leave.

- I have to.

- No you don't.

- Yes I am. It is for better.

- No it isn't. You are running away from all that people who just started to show attention to you.

- Maybe I am. So what? Can't I do that? Aren't you are the one who run away from me? What is wrong me running from other people?!

Tsuna was so into the argument with Reborn, that none of them noticed the anger of a certain blondie or the shock from the other people.

- I didn't run away.

- Yes you DID! You left me! So what's wrong when it is my turn? I will go that stupid academy, and you will not be able to see me for a freaking year! And no mom, I am not hungry. I will be at Kyoya's!

After that, Tsuna left the room with banging the door. A minute passed in slince then his guardians left too. Nana took the kids after sensing her husband's anger, telling them she was going to open Tsuna's computer for them. They could eat while watching their favorite show.

- You are in love with my son.

- What?

Reborn was slightly starting to shake with anger. He was too angry to suppress and that brat didn't help either. So, now wasn't a good time to deal with an idiotic blondie.

- You. Are. In. Love. With. My. Son. How could you?

- Can we talk this later? I am not in the mood of explaining shit to you. Besides, it is none of your business.

- NONE OF MY BUSINESS? I MIGHT BE AN IDIOT WHN IT COMES TO MY SON, BUT EVEN I NOTICED THAT LOVING LOOK ON YOUR EYES! AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T WANT HIM TO GO BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT HE WAS STILL TOO YOUNG FOR A PLACE LIKE THAT! BUT NO! YOU ARE FREAKING IN LOVE WITH HIM!

Iemitsu was yelling so much that Nana had to open the voice way too much for the kids. They were starting to get scared. They never saw Iemitsu angry like this. He would laugh when they destroyed the whole house. They didn't even think he could yell, yet yelling at Reborn.

- SO WHAT IF I AM? YOU THINK I ENJOY THIS? I AM IN CHARGE OF THAT BRAT'S LIFE! I HAVE TO PREPARE HIM FOR GUNS, FOR POISONS, FOR EVERY SHIT WE ARE LIVING WITHIN! DO YOU THINK I ENJOY GETTING SCARED WHENEVER HE IS READY TO JUMP IN FRONT OF A GUN? DO YOU THINK I ENJOY THAT I AM WORRYING THAT HE NO LONGER IS AFRAID OF GUNS? DO YOU THINK I ENJOY THAT AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS, I LOST MY HEART TO A FREAKING CHILD? DO YOU THINK I LIKE BEING IN LOVE WITH HIM?

Now, seeing Reborn angry was something Iemitsu got used to. But seeing him angry enough to say whatever he thinks, that was something else.

- I didn't –

- You didn't what? You didn't know? You didn't know how I am going insane whenever he acts like a freaking boss? You didn't know how I hate the fact that I am the one who forces him to get used to all that shit we are living in? You didn't know how it kills me whenever I see that his innocent smile and think it is counted? You didn't know how it is burning me whenever I touch him because I won't be able to protect him from everything? Of course you didn't know! I don't care if you approve or disapprove. I tried so hard to get rid of this feeling! I tried! I FREAKING DID! But I just can't get him out of my mind. So, as long as he wants me, I am with him. And I don't care what you think, what Nono thinks, what anyone thinks. And yes, I can't stand the idea of him leaving for a year to live at a place full of mafias. Do you know what is the worst part?

- Wh-What?

- I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! THAT IS THE WORST PART!

With that, Reborn took his jacket and get out of the house. Leaving a shocked blondie behind.

On the other side, Tsuna was very pissed. How could he get angry at him? That stupid hitman. He left Tsuna, how could he know. While he was walking towards Kyoya's place, he started to remember that day, the day he took all the attention from school.

- Flashback –

-an!..-San!..Tsuna-san!

Tsuna was listening music so he didn't hear the school's beloved Kyoko-chan calling for him.

- K-Kyoko-chan! You scared me! Appearing in front of me so suddenly!

The girl giggled and slightly blushed. Making Tsuna watch in wonder.

- Is there anything I can do for you, Kyoko-can?

- We-Well, I just wanted to talk to you alone. It is not like one can find you on your own anytime.

- Oh, right. Hayato and Takeshi is on cleaning duty as punishment, so I was going home. What did you wanted to talk to me about?

- I-I don't know how to say this but-but… I love you, Tsuna-kun!

Tsuna dropped his headphones, watching the girl in shock. Kyoko-chan is in love with him? Oh boy. No. Please no.

- Are you joking, Kyoko-chan?

Please say yes.

- No! I am so serious!

Tsuna sighed. It was being only a a few weeks since Reborn left and Tsuna was still heartbroken. Dating with Kyoko would be a nice idea but her brother was his friend. He couldn't risk it.

- Sorry, Kyoko-chan. There is someone else I love. So sorry.

Tsuna bowed and after an awkward "No it is okay" talk with Kyoko, he left.

- End of Flashback -

That's when he started to get attention. The school's Dame-Tsuna rejecting the idol? Every girl and every boy he was talking now and then, started to think they were the one. So nearly everybody on the school confessed to him. At first, just be able to get a yes while the idol couldn't. Then, after watching Tsuna closely, they actually fall in love with him. But he rejected them all. That was the reason of all the attention, he knew it, he didn't liked it.

While he was busy with thinking, his guardians caught up and they went to Kyoya's place. He was punishing his people because of Something-God-Knows, the whole place looked like a battle field.

- Oh, Welcome, omnivore.

- Kyoya, please stop torturing your people.

- Why is that?

- You look like a devil from underworld.

* * *

I belive it is pretty obvious who guess right :3

~Eliza


End file.
